


Arsarnerit

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.In consciousness there is doubt. In pain there is truth.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 6





	Arsarnerit

**Author's Note:**

> Title translates to mean 'playing with a ball', the Inuit word for Aurora Borealis.

Light from the streetlamp outside his window plays across the ceiling; bars of blue bending and shifting and for a moment he's convinced they have a life of their own.

They remind him of the northern lights and a wave of nostalgia sweeps over him. He doesn't have many fond memories of his time working white-collar crimes in Seattle, but there are a few. Like the case that brought him to Alaska; cold and dark and filled with so much beauty he'd contemplated never leaving.

It wasn't so much the place as it was the company, the sharing of an experience with someone he cared about. And that brings back a wave of unpleasant memories so he closes his eyes, blocking out the patterns on the ceiling. And perhaps this is why he swore he'd never get involved with another co-worker. Because he's sleeping alone for the first time in months and he's starting to doubt.

Not even sleeping because he's been staring at the ceiling for two hours and it's starting to get to him. Slightly worried he's starting to lose it because insomnia's never been a problem in the past.

But Danny's snowed-in in Chicago and even though the case is solved and he should be relieved, he can't help but notice the absence of warmth next to him. He thinks that is the main problem; not that he hasn't slept alone before, just not lately and it feels unnatural. Cold and he misses Danny's presence.

He knows he could reach next to him, pick up the phone and Danny would answer. Wouldn't even complain but they haven't reached that point in their relationship and Martin isn't sure he's willing to make the first move.

Finds it odd that they're still tiptoeing around one another, even after all this time and he wonders if perhaps it's a sign this isn't meant to be. Knows his life would be simpler without the complication but can't imagine not waking next to Danny. Not falling asleep next to Danny and tonight only reminds him of just how far under his skin Danny's gotten.

Gives up on sleep and finds himself pacing. Restless and there has to be an easier solution. He's trained to look for these things but comes up blank. Hates the feeling and now he can add irritation to frustration and all of this would be mute if it weren't for the weather.

Or if Jack had sent them together instead of pairing Danny with Sam and maybe that's part of the problem. Because they're close, friends even and she's known Danny longer than he has. Not that he'd ever worry, not like Danny did –does, for all he knows, because no matter how many times he denies interest in Sam, Danny doesn't quite believe him.

Another sign they're not meant to be because the trust is still fragile and he knows they'll never reach a point where they trust each other implicitly. Strange considering all the time they spend together. And maybe it's because they don't talk, don't do anything really except fuck and cuddle and watch television while making out on the couch.

The cornerstones of a healthy relationship.

The sad part is, he's crazy about Danny, thinks he might even love him. Not that he'd ever admit it, at least, not unless Danny did first, but he doesn't foresee that happening anytime soon so it's not important. He thinks maybe they need rules, guidelines at least because obviously cases are going to separate them and if he questions what they're doing every time, they're not going to last out the year. Hell, not even the month and maybe not the night.

And now he's strategically planning their demise and he can't help but laugh. Funny that he never doubts when Danny's here. Never even questions and all it takes is one night to bring his whole world crashing down around him.

~*~

"You look like shit."

It's an understatement, he knows that. Knows but doesn't really care because they're going home and it's not like he has to spend the day interviewing suspects.

"Thanks, I try," he retorts and there's bitterness in his voice.

Sam frowns and he can tell she's dying to ask. Not that he'd volunteer the information because she doesn't need to know. It has nothing to do with the lack of explanation, really. He's certain there's a logical reason for his recent bout of insomnia; a reason that has nothing to do with Martin and everything to do with the unfamiliarity of a hotel bed.

He can almost convince himself and if it wasn't for Sam's concerned expression he might even believe it. Knows it's not that simple, nothing ever is. And when he became this needy of Martin's presence, he doesn't know. Doesn't even want to think about it because thinking about it makes it real and he's not sure he's ready for that.

"Well, you can sleep on the plane," Sam suggests and for a moment he's worried she's become a mind reader.

"Right," he mumbles and sleeping on a plane is the last thing he'll be doing. More like fretting that they're going to plummet to the earth and die and then he wouldn't have even had a chance to tell Martin...well, something.

He's not even sure what that something is but he knows it exists. Just like he knows he'll have to fight himself from seeking Martin out when they get back. Knows he'll be slightly disappointed that Martin couldn't meet them at the airport. Because he should, that's what boyfriends do. If he can even call Martin his boyfriend and he's not even certain about that.

The roads are still bad, slippery but cleared of snow so at least it's something. Still, it takes them twice as long to reach the airport and by the time they're passing through security he's starting to get a little antsy. A coffee would help, but his stomach is queasy and he doesn't think he could force one down.

Sam's prattling on about something but as hard as he tries he can't quite follow her ramblings. Blames it on exhaustion and tension and settles for smiling and nodding. Usually he's attentive, it's one of the things that makes him good at his job, but today he can't muster the will to care.

If he closes his eyes he can almost imagine he's safe and warm in Martin's bed. Not strapped into the steel belly of a beast with wings, waiting to soar thirty thousand feet above the ground and God, he hates flying.

~*~

He's early, something that hasn't happened in months. Not since he started sleeping with Danny and in a way it makes perfect sense. Not that he minds sharing his bathroom or even fighting for space to shave in the morning, but one of these days Jack is going to call them on it.

He worries about that day more than he'd like to let on. Not so much Jack reprimanding them, but Jack finding out about them. Because Jack's the first step in the entire team finding out and then the entire department. And once that happens it's a breath away from reaching his father and then he'll be forced to transfer, again.

And he doesn't want to go through that. Didn't want to experience it the first time but thinks maybe it was fate. After all, he never would have moved to New York or met Danny if he hadn't been caught with his pants down, so to speak.

Not that he believes in fate or even wants to associate the word with Danny.

But he thinks about it. Little errant thoughts that occur in those silent moments when it's just him and Danny and the rest of the world doesn't exist. Almost finds himself glad that those moments are few and far between because every time he catches himself doing it, he's reminded of why this is a bad idea.

"Martin, rough night?"

Speak of the devil. Not that he has a problem with Jack but the question hits a little close to home.

"Something like that," he replies and the moment the words leave his mouth he wishes he'd lied.

Jack's frowning and he can almost see the wheels turning in his head. Half expects him to demand an explanation but he shrugs it off before beckoning the team to the conference table and the moment is forgotten.

"Danny and Sam are on their way back as we speak, so in the mean time…."

And that's as far as Jack gets before the doors open and Sam marches through, a withered looking Danny in tow and maybe he wasn't the only one who had a rough night.

"Sorry we're late," Sam comments, sliding into the chair next to Jack and looking perfectly together despite her early morning flight.

"How was Chicago?" Jack asks and Martin's too busy staring at Danny to hear her response.

~*~

This is officially the worst day of his life. He's tired and hungry and the turbulence was particularly bad. And now he has to spend the rest of the day actually working when all he really wants to do is go home and sleep. Okay, maybe not sleep and maybe not home but he doesn't want to be here. He can feel Martin's gaze from the moment he enters the room and maybe there are worse things than working. It's a small consolation that Martin looks as bad as he feels.

He tries not to be obvious but he knows he's staring. Not that Martin's looking away, but it's all too easy to get caught up in blue eyes. Red around the rims and he doubts Martin slept; knows him well enough to know that he's probably trying to rationalize it. He should be insulted but instead he finds his heart skipping a beat and he has to force his hands into fists to keep from reaching over and touching.

There'll be time for that later, and maybe after they've both slept he'll initiate an actual conversation. Thinks it's about time because he can see the panic in Martin's eyes and the last thing he needs is Martin freaking out.

Surprised it hasn't happened already. Half expected him to after the first night but it never happened and for a while he'd managed to convince himself that it never would. Convinced himself that they could just have this 'thing' between them that remained unspoken. Thinks it might be easier to keep pretending but he's tired of easy and some things are worth the challenge.

And Martin is a challenge. Has been from the moment they met. He's still not certain when they shifted from threat to friendly competition to something else but the progression seemed natural and he likes where it's gotten him. Likes everything about Martin, even when he knows Martin spent the night questioning their relationship.

Before he has a chance to contemplate what that means Jack's handing out assignments. He tries to swallow the well of jealously at Martin being paired with Sam, failing miserably and he's pretty sure Sam at least noticed. He knows there's nothing between them, but Martin spent the better part of his first year pinning for her, and well, sometimes Danny can't help but feel threatened.

Not that Sam's much of a threat; still so wrapped up in Jack that he doubts she even realizes other men exist. Although how she could miss Martin he doesn't know. He pushes the thought aside as he follows Vivian from the building, sparing one final glance at Martin and suppressing the urge to kiss him goodbye.

~*~

The case is just interesting enough to keep him awake, but barely. He finds himself zoning out throughout the day, missing key pieces of information and earning Sam's 'concerned' expression. He's half surprised she doesn't call Jack and request a different partner, but it never happens so he swallows the last of his forth coffee and tries to focus on driving.

"Martin, the turn."

Sam's voice breaks him out of his reverie and he turns sharp, tires squealing and he thinks maybe he should ask Sam to drive.

"What's with you today?" Sam asks and he contemplates telling her.

"Sorry, not enough coffee," he replies instead, pulling into the first available parking space and cutting the engine.

"You've had five," she replies and he bites back the urge to correct her. "From now on, I'm driving."

He can't argue with that, he knows he's not in the right frame of mind for operating heavy machinery. Still, the thought of Sam's driving leaves a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," he says, not bothering to wait for her reply before he's heading inside.

He's fairly certain the lead won't pan out, but it's part of the job so he climbs onto the elevator, hitting the button for the eighteenth floor and hoping the trip is quick.

Cases are starting to blur together and he thinks this is the forth missing lawyer they've searched for in the last six months. He smiles at that because if people knew how often they disappeared there probably wouldn't be as many lawyers in the world -not that that would necessarily be a bad thing. Granted the lure of money would probably still outweigh any occupational hazards.

"You have a theory?" Sam asks, settling next to him and he really doesn't want to have this conversation.

"He's a defense attorney, probably lost the wrong case," he replies and until that moment he hadn't even considered that they could be looking for a body.

He sends up silence thanks when Sam drops the conversation, still glancing at him out of the corner of her eye and he does his best to ignore the tension in his chest.

~*~

Until this moment he had no idea law was so boring. Maybe if he hadn't spent the day pouring through case files, searching for anything that might lead them to Joseph Dalton. Four hours to be exact and all they've come up with are a list of jailed criminals. Not even high profile enough to warrant retaliation and he's starting to think this is pointless.

"There's nothing here. I mean maybe this guy just got sick of defending the scum of the earth and took off. I know I would," he comments off hand.

"Or maybe one of those 'scums of the earth' decided to pay him back for losing a case," Vivian counters and he can't help but laugh.

So like Vivian to assume the worst and he wonders how she sleeps at night. Wonders how any of them can sleep given what they see on a day-to-day basis. Most of the time he doesn't think about it. He knows the good outweighs the bad but some days it's hard to remember.

"Take a look at this," Vivian says, thrusting a case file at him, distracting him from his thoughts.

It's possibly the first potential lead they've had all day and he's calling Jack before he's even had a chance to finish reading the death threat. It's not much, unsigned but it gives them something to go on. Jack calls them back to the office and he has to force the grin from his face. Not that he's expecting Martin to be there, but there's a chance and it's better than sorting through court transcripts.

~*~

His phone rings in the middle of questioning and he excuses himself out into the hall. He knows he could have just answered it on the spot, but the truth is their suspect is simply an old college friend and he's getting fairly frustrated. Besides, sitting only reminds him of just how tired he is so he's more than willing to use the excuse to stand.

Relief hits him hard when Jack orders them back to the office. He's not even sure why but figures Jack wouldn’t have called if they hadn't found some break. He's half tempted to ask Jack to take him off the case. It's not so much that he's not capable of doing his job, just that he's still not functioning and the last thing he needs is another screwed up case under his belt.

He decides against it, needing Jack to trust that he is reliable. Besides, it's one day and after he gets some sleep he'll be as good as new. Reentering the room, he interrupts Sam long enough to inform her of Jack's call. He watches while she hands off her card, saying something about calling with information and before he knows it they're back in car heading towards the office.

"Did Jack say what they found?" Sam asks and he forces himself to relax.

Her driving is worse than he remembers and he fights the urge to ask her to slow down. It's not even so much the blinding terror as the realization that they're going to arrive long before he's ready. He hasn't seen Danny since this morning and they still haven't spoken and he has no idea what he's going to say.

"No, just that we were to head back," he explains, closing his eyes tight as Sam weaves in and out of traffic.

She nods at that, cutting off a cab and merging across three lanes before turning into the parking garage. He's fairly certain all the blood has drained from his face and he thinks he might actually be physically sick. He doesn't even wait for the car to completely stop moving before he's climbing out, heading inside and hoping she doesn't notice.

Thinks it's too late because she's smirking as she follows him onto the elevator. She doesn't say anything and he stares at the wall in front of him, purposely closing himself off to avoid conversation.

He spots Danny immediately, sitting at the conference table completely absorbed by whatever it is Jack's saying. Gone is his earlier apprehension and nausea, replaced by something he chooses not to think about. Instead he crosses the room, sinking into the vacant chair next to Danny's and trying to look somewhat casual.

His attempt lasts until Danny turns to meet his gaze, smiling brightly and Martin's vaguely aware that he's grinning. Forces the smile from his lips at Jack's cough and suddenly its all business. It doesn't stop him from inching his chair closer until he can practically feel the heat radiating off Danny's body.

~*~

He didn't realize quite how bad he missed Martin until Martin was sitting right next to him. Close enough to touch and if they were alone, Danny would probably be taking Martin on the table. Not necessarily a bad plan and he files it away for later.

He's actually fairly impressed they've managed to keep things professional at work. It hasn't been easy, but for the most part they've been so absorbed in whatever case they were working on that their personal life never came up. Of course they've never had to work side by side after two days apart before.

So it was probably a bad decision on Jack's part to pair them together and send them down into file storage to look for a three year old case involving a missing lawyer and a death threat. He knows it's standard procedure, reviewing old cases that bare any kind of resemblance to the current one, but he isn't certain how he's going to handle being alone with Martin.

All right, he knows exactly how he's going to handle being alone with Martin and it has nothing to do with professionalism. Nothing to do with actually working on the case but he's still convinced the guy just took off so it isn't as though reviewing old cases is going to help.

"You coming?" Martin asks and he barely manages to suppress his grin before standing and following Martin towards the elevators.

He waits until the doors close before inching closer. Not touching, he's all too aware of the surveillance cameras hidden in the ceiling, but close enough to smell Martin's cologne.

"So, you miss me?" he asks, grinning for a beat and waiting for Martin's response.

And Martin laughs, smiling softly before leaning forward and invading Danny's space.

"Maybe, although it's kind of nice not having someone steal all the covers," Martin whispers and Danny can tell he's kidding.

Still, his expression shifts to mock insult and earns him one of Martin's patented eye rolls. It's nice though, familiar in a way that still surprises him and he finds himself laughing. The elevator lurches to a stop and he waits for the doors to open before exiting into the basement, coughing at the slight scent of musk in the air.

"Relegated to the basement, you think we did something wrong?" Martin comments, pushing open the heavy storage area doors and flipping on a light.

"Well, Jack could have caught you mentally undressing me," Danny teases, earning another eye roll and a smirk.

"I somehow doubt that," Martin retorts, already scanning for the file they need.

"What? You weren't mentally undressing me?" And now he's goading Martin but he likes their banter and even though it's wasting time he wants Martin to answer.

"Of course, but I'm a little more subtle than that," Martin answers and suddenly the room seems very private.

It's a bad idea; he knows that even before he starts moving. It doesn't stop him from closing the distance between them, pining Martin against the room's only table and kissing him for the first time in two days.

"Danny," Martin warns, breaking away panting and looking decidedly flushed.

Danny chooses to ignore his protests, knowing they're more a formality than anything else. At least, he assumes they are considering Martin's hands have found their way under Danny's shirt. He snickers at that, lunging forward and reclaiming Martin's lips while pulling at Martin's belt.

"Seriously, this is a bad idea," Martin pants between kisses, never once stopping and Danny can't help but chuckle.

"It's a great idea," he replies, starting on Martin's buttons and he's fairly certain there's a rule about fraternizing on the clock but he's choosing to ignore it.

Apparently so is Martin and before Danny's even managed three buttons Martin has his pants open, pushing until they slide down his legs, pooling around his feet and he can't remember the last time he was this hard. Needy even, not that he'd voice the thought, but he craves Martin in a way that makes him mentally shudder to think about it.

Physically shudders at the first feel of Martin's hand on his cock and no fair because he's still working on Martin's shirt and now he can't even concentrate on finishing. Considers simply pulling but remembers they're not home and doesn't think Martin would appreciate walking around all day with a buttonless shirt.

Pushes the thought aside and tugs on Martin's zipper until it gives way and now they're on even ground. And Martin's thrusting into his hand, moaning and he's suddenly thankful no one ever comes down here. Not that it matters, Jack could walk in on them and he's pretty certain he wouldn't be able to stop. Doesn't want to stop because Martin's doing that thing with his thumb and it takes all his concentration not to come instantly.

Pulls away, groaning at the loss of contact before dropping to his knees because while he's never been one to pass up a hand-job, they're messy and this isn't exactly the best place for messy. Besides, he wants to taste Martin, feel the weight of him on his tongue.

Not that Martin's complaining and he has to forcibly hold Martin's hips to keep Martin from thrusting and choking him. He watches as Martin's eyes close, his head falling back and suddenly he's certain Martin missed him just as much as he missed Martin. The thought sends a wave of warmth rushing straight to his groin and he finds himself smiling around Martin's length.

And now Martin's babbling, a string of nonsense words and Danny reaches up to press two fingers just behind Martin's balls. That earns him a whimper so he slides back, pressing down and Martin just opens. It still surprises him, how completely relaxed Martin is when it's just the two of them. How little time it took to get Martin to trust him.

How incredibly tight Martin is clenching around his fingers and he knows Martin's right on the edge. Traces a path with his tongue along the underside of Martin's cock and hooks a finger until Martin cries, arching forward and coming so violently it shakes them both.

He waits for Martin to open his eyes before leaning forward for a kiss, allowing Martin to taste himself on Danny's tongue. The kiss lasts far longer than Danny intended and he's so lost to the feel of Martin's lips beneath his that he doesn't register Martin pushing until his back hits one of the filing cabinets.

And then Martin's dropping to his knees and Danny bites his lip to keep from crying out at the first feel of Martin's tongue. He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of the feel of Martin's mouth. Wet heat surrounding him until everything else vanishes and suddenly it's only them.

He can still remember the first time Martin sucked him off. His surprise at discovering just how talented Martin was. His surprise at learning that he actually stood a chance with Martin. It was over far too quickly and he has a feeling today will be another one of those moments. And really, it isn't his fault. Martin is just so focused and he does that swirl thing with his tongue and his fingers have found flesh, kneading thighs and cupping balls and… Oh. God.

The force of his orgasm takes him by surprise and for a moment he thinks he should be embarrassed. One look at Martin's self satisfied grin and the thought disappears and he finds himself kissing it off, slower this time, tender even and he knows they should probably get dressed and go back to what they were doing.

~*~

It takes him all of twenty minutes to remember why getting involved with Danny is dangerous. Twenty minutes for the euphoria of sex to wear off and then he's back upstairs, the file they were looking for spread out between them and he can't believe he just blew Danny in the bureau basement.

Not that he minded at the time, but now that he's had a chance to think about it he realizes it was a stupid thing to do. Dangerous and it keeps coming back to that word because he knows the path they're on and exactly how it’s going to end. It's one thing in private, behind closed doors in their off time but once they start mixing business with pleasure everything is going to fall apart.

The worst part is Danny's still smiling, that soft little smile he gets moments before they fall asleep and Martin likes it on him. Isn't used to seeing it at work and it throws him for a moment before he remembers where they are and just manages to keep from touching. Which is really a sign that he has a problem. And he still doesn't know what to do about it.

Realistically he should just tell Danny this isn't going to work. Except he can still taste Danny on his tongue and he wants this to work. Wants it in a way that terrifies him because he can't remember the last time he wanted something this bad. Needed it even and he thinks that makes it worse.

"You okay?" Danny asks and he finds himself staring into soft brown eyes.

"Yeah, fine," he replies, swallowing hard and before Danny has a chance to push Jack and Vivian return.

"Find anything?" Jack asks and for a moment Martin forgets what they were supposed to be looking for.

"The letters are completely different, different wording, hand writing. And the case isn't even that similar. This guy practiced family law, not criminal law. I don't think they're connected," Danny replies and Martin makes a mental note to thank Danny later.

"Alright, Martin, you and Vivian head back over to his apartment, see if we missed anything. Danny, you're with me," Jack orders and Martin wonders if there's a reason he and Danny are being separated.

Not that Jack could possibly know so he spares a final glance at Danny, meeting his eye before shrugging into his coat and following Vivian from the room.

He doesn't expect to find anything at Joseph's apartment but he doesn't argue, letting Vivian drive and he has a feeling today is never going to end. He's not nearly as tense as he was, but he's still exhausted and all he really wants to do is go home. It has nothing to do with getting Danny alone in his bed.

Shakes his head at that because he's been trying to convince himself that he needs to end things with Danny and yet just the thought of actually doing it leaves him feeling completely hollow. And maybe it would be different if they'd actually discussed what they're doing, set up some boundaries or maybe even avoided each other at work.

Except they'd spent the last two days doing just that and look where it got them. They could have lost their jobs, or worse and he doesn't think the thought has even occurred to Danny. And of course it wouldn't, Danny's never been one to worry about etiquette or regulations. And that, he thinks, is what makes Danny so dangerous.

~*~

He's still thinking about Martin's brush off at the table. Worrying actually and it's not very conducive to actually concentrating on the case. He still doesn't know where they're heading even though he's positive Jack mentioned it. Not that it matters, as soon as they pull in front of Mr. Dalton's office he knows. He just hopes they're not here to search through any more files. He doubts searching for files with Jack would be nearly as entertaining as it was with Martin.

The building is almost too quiet and he finds himself tensing. Can't even quite pinpoint what seems off until the air is exploding and pain is radiating through his arm. Then everything becomes fuzzy and he's only vaguely aware of Jack shouting, screaming actually and he wonders who dimmed the lights.

~*~

Vivian takes the call and before he can ask what happened she's turning around, heading back into the city and he knows whatever it is can't be good. Or maybe they've found the guy and then he can go home so maybe it is good after all.

"What's going on?" he asks, bracing himself against the turn and trying to remember the last time he ate.

"Danny's been shot," she tells him and just like that time stops.

He knows she's still speaking, he can see her lips moving but the words escape him. Everything escapes him but the thought of Danny lying in a pool of blood and he's fairly certain this must be someone's idea of a sick joke. A really sick joke because Danny's practically invincible and who the fuck would dare try and hurt him?

He alternates between trying to convince himself Danny's all right and wanting to throw up until they reach the hospital. Vivian doesn't bother searching for a parking stop, stopping the car directly in front of the emergency room doors and he wants to kiss her. Thank her anyway because he needs to be inside.

He's vaguely aware that she's calling his name but he ignores it, pushing past glass doors and into false neon light. The scent of antiseptics and sickness does nothing to quell his nausea but he ignores it as he spots Jack.

Jack, who's still covered in Danny's blood and now Martin's forced to swallow a mouthful of bile.

"Where is he?" he hears himself ask, knowing he looks far too frantic for a colleague and coworker.

"They've taken him into surgery, Dalton too," Jack explains and Martin finds himself frowning.

"Dalton?" Vivian asks, making her presence known.

"He shot Danny, I shot him, and now we're here," Jack continues and Martin's having a hard time processing.

"Is Danny okay?" Vivian asks and Martin's starting to think he should buy her a thank you gift.

"Yeah, he's fine. Lost some blood but it's a shoulder wound. They'll remove it and he'll be up and about in no time," Jack replies and relief hits Martin hard.

He doesn't even care why Dalton shot Danny, or even the circumstances behind their solved case. He doesn't care about anything but the word fine, repeating in his head until he can't focus on anything else. He's certain both Jack and Vivian are aware of his smile, his relief but he can't even care that they've figured out what's going on between him and Danny. Because Danny's fine and that's all that matters.

~*~

It takes him a moment to adjust to the light, the room fuzzy until he blinks, bringing it into focus. He has the dim sensation of floating and reasons that they probably have him pumped full of drugs. His shoulder hurts, but the pain is distant, like the memory of pain and he can't recall what happened.

Warmth seeps through his hand and it takes him a moment to recognize the figure beside him. Smiles when he does getting a gentle squeeze in return.

"Hey, how are feeling?" Martin asks and he doesn't miss the lingering concern in his tone.

"Been better, you?" Danny replies and that earns him a laugh.

"I was worried," Martin replies and Danny can't mask his shock. He can't remember Martin every being so honest, so open and it makes him wonder if perhaps his injuries are more serious than he's aware of.

But they don't feel serious, at least, nothing life threatening and Martin's smiling so he must not be on his deathbed. Which really only leaves one option and he smiles as realization dawns, gripping Martin's hand tight and trying to convey everything he feels with one single look.

He's not sure if he succeeds but Martin's expression softens, the tension in his eyes melting and if Danny had the strength he'd pull Martin into the bed and show him just how much he cares. Settles on smiling and it's Martin who leans forward, placing a chase kiss against Danny's lips.

"You going to tell me what happened?" he asks once Martin pulls away.

"It's a long story," Martin replies and now his hands are in Danny's hair, stroking softly and Danny feels the sudden need to purr.

"I'm not going anywhere," he responds and it isn't until he sees Martins smile that he realizes the implications of the statement.

"Good," Martin replies and Danny has a feeling things between them have just gotten serious.

He knows it's not that easy, and they still have yet to have an actual conversation, but he's tired and Martin's fingers feel good in his hair so talking can wait. They have nothing but time.


End file.
